Elseworlds: Power Rangers JLA
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Power of the JLA...in the hands of the Rangers. (round-robin)


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Power Rangers, Morphin, Zeo, and Lightstar (Space) belong to Saban. JLA and other DC heroes belong to DC comics. This is what would be called an Elseworlds fanfic, not part of my regular MMPR/DCU series. This is also the start of a round-robin series, in which I invite anyone to write the next chapter._

### Elseworlds : Power Rangers JLA  
by: Carl Turner

What was once the Power Chamber is now gone, destroyed by Divatox's forces. TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley have gone into space to save both Zordon and Dimitria. Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, had contacted Tommy Oliver, the former Red Zeo Ranger, who had gotten in touch with all former Rangers. All twelve gathered at the demolished HQ and traded stories of the past. None of them could believe it was now gone. 

Jason Lee Scott was visibly upset. A major part of his life was here, along with those of his friends Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy. Soon, anger started to grow inside each person. 

An angry Tanya Sloan snarled, "How could this happen? Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?" 

Adam Park tried to control his anger, but soon, he blasted, "Turbo, huh? What a joke! This is what happened because of Turbo!" 

While this was going on, Kat Hillard had discovered that the Communications systems had remained intact. "Hey guys, come take a look at this!" 

Rocky DeSantos and Billy Cranston had raced over to Kat. "Maybe we can contact Dulcea or Ninjor, or anyone," Billy spoke. In minutes, he had begun to work on the device. 

It was successful, but not in the way any of them had expected. In minutes, Dulcea and Ninjor had both teleported the twelve to the planet Phaedos, where they were greeted by both warriors and, as Rocky described him, a blue midget in a red dress, who turned out to be the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. Adam asked, "How did you know what was going on, and why bring us here?" 

"The Universe is in peril. The longer Divatox and her friends are free, and near earth, it gets worse. Now, the Guardian has revealed to use a source of great power, the powers of fabled warriors," Dulcea spoke. 

The Guardian continued, "You have been chosen because of moral fiber, your ability to quickly adapt to new power, and most importantly, your friendship. We will try to help Zordon, but the Earth needs you. The power will definitely go to eleven of you. You start now by going to one of the altars, kneeling in front of the fire, and meditate. Soon, your new power will present itself to you. Now, you must begin." Soon, each Ranger was in front of an alter fire, and soon lost themselves in deep meditation. 

* * *

Trini was the first to discover her new power, as she found herself in Egypt, or rather, the ruins of ancient Egypt. She looked around, and discovered several pyramids, temples, and a mini-space. Picking up the spade, Trini walked in a westward direction, toward the largest pyramid. A mysterious voice told her where to dig, and after five minutes, she had found an exquisitely decorated jewel box, and inside, on a velvet cushion, was a gold pendant designed like a pair of cow's horns holding a sun disk, on a chain necklace. Trini promptly put the necklace on, and knew almost immediately what to do next. She spoke three words, but before, she knew what was going on, and knew who her warrior was. "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!" 

* * *

Zack found himself on top of a skyscraper in a major metropolis at night. Despite his normal, carefree attitude, he felt oddly at home in the night. It just felt right. In front of him was a length of silken rope attached to a collapsible boomerang that looked like a pair of bat-wings. As he picked up the boomerang and rope, he finally noticed what he was wearing. A black armored bodysuit, black boots, black gloves with special gauntlets, a yellow belt with several compartments, each holding some item, and on the chest area, a yellow circle with a bat-emblem inside, plus a long black cape that, when opened, looked like a pair of bat-wings. 

Knowing instinctively what he had to do next, Zack cast the rope and boomerang out into the night, and when the rope tightened, he reached to the back of his neck, and pulled over his upper face a cowl with two large, pointed ears. He then swung out into the night, coming upon a mugging. Swooping down, he nailed two of the muggers by surprise, knocking them out, then he went after the gunman, nailing him with a flying tackle, then slamming the would-be killer into a wall, snarling, "You're trespassing, ratbreath!" 

"Trespassing! You damn sure don't own the night!" 

Growling, Zack grabbed him by the throat and soon cast another rope to a very high precipice, then held the crook over the ledge. The gunman's tone changed, screaming, "Don't kill me, man!" 

Now knowing who his warrior was, Zack spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me." 

"What are you?!?" 

"I'm Batman." 

* * *

When Kimberly awoke, she found herself on an island paradise. The air was fragrant, clean, and pure, plants lush and abundant, and animals roaming freely. Walking up a hill, she found a city that looked like it stepped right out of ancient Greece. On a column to her right lay a rope of purest gold. Sensing that this was for her, she picked up the rope and headed into the city. As she entered, Kimberly was surprised to learn that she knew the name of the city, even though she had never been there before. Themyscira. She also discovered that her hair was longer and darker, her physique, though still feminine, was decidedly more muscular. On her wrists were silver bracelets. Kimberly walked even further, learning more about her warrior, and the history of Themyscira. By the time she reached her destination, the Royal Palace, she knew she now had Olympian superstrength, superspeed, wisdom, and agility, plus one ability she wanted to try for herself. Kimberly saw that the clothes she had were gone, replaced by a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double W emblem on the chest, designed to look like an eagle in flight, blue satin mini-shorts with white stars, red boots with white trim, a gold belt on her waist with a loop for her lasso on her right, and red earrings, star shaped. Taking to the sky, Kimberly knew only one person could be her warrior. 

Wonder Woman. 

* * *

Tommy stood on the planet Oa, looking at a giant railway lantern, green in color. Directly in front of him, a ring in the shape of a modern lantern, which he put on his right finger hand. Another lantern appeared, normal sized this time, and as Tommy held it, images appeared, telling him about his warrior, and exactly what the ring could and couldn't do. Soon, Tommy was wearing the uniform of his warrior. When the images were done, he placed the ring to the battery lantern, charging it as he did this. While the ring was charging up, Tommy spoke these words... __

_"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,  
No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,  
Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,  
Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"_

* * *

Unlike Tommy, Jason seemed to be floating in space, unharmed. Before his horrified eyes, a planet self-destructed, but not before a rocket shot from its surface. Following the rocket to Earth, Jason discovered the location of it was a small town in Kansas. These, however, were merely images of the past, and soon changed into a very realistic fortress of ice, of... solitude. Always strong, Jason was soon aware that he could do a lot more with his abilities. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing a blue bodysuit with red shorts, a yellow belt, red boots, a yellow diamond tripped in red with a stylized red 'S' inside, and a long, red cape. The following words came to his mind... __

_"Faster Than a Speeding Bullet,  
More Powerful than a Locomotive,  
Able to Leap Tall Buildings In a Single Bound,  
Look, Up In the Sky,  
It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's... my warrior," Jason finished._

Superman. 

* * *

Central City was Billy's destination, and he soon found himself in the Police Dept.'s Crime Laboratory, standing in front of a shelf of highly volatile chemicals. A lightning storm was happening, and before he could move, a stray bolt struck and charge the chemicals, and then spilled onto Billy. Dazed, he stood up and looked around and fold a ring with a lightning bolt insignia, and a small button on its side. Screams of panic and fear brought the former Ranger out of his lost thought, causing him to race downstairs and out the door. As he did this, he noticed that he was becoming faster and faster, until, to the naked eyed, he was just a blur, almost invisible. Billy soon came upon the source of the screams, a carjacking. Knocking the thieves out and tying them up to a flagpole, he helped the victim with the police report before speeding away, and as he did this, he knew who was his warrior. 

The Flash. 

* * *

Adam and Tanya both discovered they were in the same dreamstate. Both saw a group of men and women, dressed as hawks, with huge wings, flying, using weapons of the past and future, fighting evil. Before their eyes, these men and women all merged into one of each, both walking toward the two Rangers. As one touched Adam, the other laid a hand on Tanya's shoulder. Soon, both disappeared, leaving their costumes, weapons, and other devices. As one, they picked up the items, and were soon up in the air, flying. The names of their warriors were obvious. 

Hawkman and Hawkwoman. 

* * *

Kat woke up in an attic, next to an album of newspaper clippings of a famous crimebusting woman. Before her eyes, the album and attic disappeared, and she was now standing in an alley, facing two muscle-bound, steroid cases. Oddly calm, Kat pretty much hopped up the alley with the both of them, her judo and karate skills vastly improving. Knocking them both out, she soon faced a car coming at her at a decidedly deadly speed. As she started to scream, a different sound came from her mouth, a very destructive sound, which trashed the car thoroughly. After giving the driver a quick beating, Kat finally noticed what she was wearing: blue fishnet stockings, a black strapless, sleeveless leotard, a bluish-black neck ribbon, black ladies' pirate boots, and a black satin ladies' dinner jacket, stylingly cut, her blonde hair now even longer and flowing freely. Hopping onto a motorcycle, she zoomed away, the name of her warrior now crystallized in her mind. 

Black Canary. 

* * *

Aisha was facing a series of moving targetboards, in front of her were all sorts of knives, crossbows, daggers, shuriken, and other various weapons. Coming at her were several armed bruisers. Wading through them with almost no effort at all, she then used each weapon on the targets, hitting centerpoint with deadly accuracy. On her left, a weapons belt, a purple-grey bodysuit, a dark purple cape, matching boots and gloves, a collapsible crossbow, daggers, and an elaborate domino mask. In five minutes, she had the costume on, and knew her warrior: 

The Huntress. 

* * *

Rocky was standing in a time-phased dimension watching two men, one older, the other younger, not much older than Rocky himself, arguing in a nuclear reactor. Soon, the reactor exploded, and the two merged into one, with a mane of fire. Stepping towards Rocky, the man/men laid a hand on his shoulder, fading away. Rocky knew that he now could reverse the reactor's explosion, which he did, altering the molecular structure of the building. Using air molecules to create a costume, the warrior's name was obvious. 

Firestorm. 

* * *

Soon, the Rangers awoke from their dreamstates, dressed in their new costumes, and holding their new weapons. Only Justin had no corresponding dream experience, thus, no power. 

"Dulcea, the power was not meant for this young one. The power seems to reject him for some unknown reason, we cannot use him," Ganthet spoke. Justin was visibly crushed, but given Earth's dilemma, no one took the time to notice. Divatox was out there, and she had to be stopped. Jason said it for everyone : "BACK TO EARTH!" 

* * *

Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, and several piranatrons and cogs were celebrating amid the ruins of the Power Chamber. Divatox smirked, "Ah, no more Rangers! I now rule the world and its riches. Her people are MY slaves! My armies will soon start invading countries! What a wonderful, beautiful dream!" However, a voice behind her soon bellowed, "WELL, CONSIDER THIS YOUR RUDE WAKE-UP CALL, YOU OVERPAINTED, STUPID, SLUTTY, IGNORANT BITCH!" 

Divatox whirled around. "Who dares to address me in such..." and was promptly cut off by an Amazonian right to her jaw, followed by a left to her gut, delivered by a very satisfied Kimberly, now calling herself Wonder Woman. 

As this battle raged on, Batman (Zack), and Superman (Jason), trashed both Rygog and Porto, followed by several cogs. Batman glared at Rygog. "I see the Machine Empire truly got the better part of his deal. Now, you can continue this, and wind up six feet under, or surrender to us right now. Your choice." Rygog surrendered meekly. 

* * *

In London, Green Lantern (Tommy), Hawkman (Adam,) and Hawkwoman (Tanya) were facing an invasion from the air. Using his mace, Hawkman trashed several winged piranatrons, while Hawkwoman 86d their ships with several well-aimed shots from her anti-gravitron pistol. Green Lantern finished the battle by sending the main ship on a one-way trip into a black hole, courtesy of a ring-created catapult. Green Lantern smirked, "And that takes care of that!" 

* * *

Paris was the recipient of an unwelcome invasion that was quickly stopped by Black Canary (Kat), Firestorm (Rocky), and Isis (Trini). Cogs, led by a revitalized King Sphinx, tried to take the City of Light, but instead, found a piercing blast of pure sonic sound, shorting out the cogs' motorized functions, a gift from Black Canary. Firestorm, meanwhile, turned each cog into a VCR, a digital television, a bank of crime computers, a home computer, a microwave, etc... "Man, it's fun, changing their atoms like that!" Firestorm cheered. King Sphinx tried to advance on the duo, but a lightning bolt from Isis changed that. She followed that with... 

_"Mighty Winds that Tear To and Fro,  
Take These Creatures to Distant Shores,  
And Then, With One Crash Of Force,  
Drag Them To The River's Source!"_

In seconds, cogs and King Sphinx were screaming for mercy as they were shot through the air, into Egypt, and into the Nile, where they met a very painful, brutal end. Black Canary summed it up for all three: "Good riddance." 

* * *

Washington, DC had to contend with both chromites and General Havoc, who smirked, "Hurry now, we must secure this city. Soon, our other invasion fleets will soon arrive, and..." This was as far as he got. A blur of red and gold destroyed all of the weapons and then trashed all the chromites. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Havoc cried. 

The Flash (Billy) stopped and asked smugly, "Do you have any more toys for me to play with?" 

Havoc snarled, "Play with THIS, damn you!," pressing a button on his chestplate, summoning a gigantic minotaur machine, which then began to advance on the capital. 

Right there and then, a giant robot, the size of a MegaZord, landed in front of the minotaur. A voice from inside shouted, "You don't know us, but let our Lightstar MegaZord deal with this." Soon, the Lightstar MegaZord had the minotaur up on the ropes and used it's saber to finish it off. On the ground, Havoc had each of his weapons shot out of his hands by the Huntress (Aisha). Flash finished off the rest of the chromites, Huntress had Havoc all wrapped up, and minotaur was toast, thanks to the new mysterious Rangers, who leaped out of the Lightstar MegaZord and landed next to both the Huntress and the Flash. 

"Thanks for your help. Who are you?" Huntress asked. 

"We're the Lightstar Rangers. Zordon told us all about you, and that you used to be Rangers yourselves," the Pink Lightstar told them both. 

"Is Zordon all right?" Flash asked. 

"Yes, he's on our ship right now. Alpha Five and Dimitria, however, are still Dark Spectre's hostages. We need to find a way to save them." 

Once away from the crowd, Flash asked, "And you are...?" 

"I'm Cassie," Pink Lightstar spoke. 

"My name's Ashley," Yellow Lightstar said. 

"TJ," Blue Lightstar declared. 

"Carlos, here," Black Lightstar added. 

"Um, Andros," Red Lightstar hesitated. 

"Come on, let's round up the others, then we'll just go from there," Huntress told them. 

* * *

Batman and Superman knocked all of the henchmen into a waiting rocket. Divatox, meanwhile, was getting a major ass-kicking from Wonder Woman. Although Divatox managed to get in a few punches, for the most part, however, only the thing messed up on Wonder Woman was her hair, for Divatox looked like she had been trampled by six herds of elephants. Wonder Woman then got right in Divatox's face and spat out, "Now listen to me, and listen good, bitch! I want you to get the hell off my planet right now, and if I ever see you near this solar system again, by Zeus, I'll finish what I started. Now leave, and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" 

In micro-seconds, the invasion fleet had retreated, while Divatox herself was fleeing for her life. Once away from the solar system, however, a vow of revenge was made. 

* * *

Three weeks later, on the moon, where Rita and Zedd's castle used to be, a new Command Center was created, keeping Earth safe from the constant attack. The Rangers themselves had this idea, along with a new name for the place : The Watchtower. 

Zordon looked down upon the assembled group of sixteen. Billy, now morphed out of his new Flash person, asked, "What about Justin?" 

"Billy, I am afraid that the new power would destroy him, for his changing body chemistry is not prepared for that much power." 

"Where is he now?" 

"With his father. They will soon leave Angel Grove. Meanwhile, we must take plans to rescue Dimitria and Alpha Five." 

"Don't worry, Zordon. We'll find a way. There's sixteen of us now." 

* * *

The assembled Rangers were looking out at the view of the Earth through the observation window. "Where do we go from here?" Trini asked. 

"We protect both the Earth and the universe. The Warriors before us who had these powers called themselves the Justice League of America. How about a name like that for our group?" Zack suggested. 

Kimberly grinned. "I think only one name would be right. Power Rangers JLA." 

"Works for me," Jason smiled. 

"Me too," Andros said. 

"Then, let's do it guys!" Tommy yelled. 

As they had done so many times in the past, they put all their hands together and leaped into the air, shouting... 

"POWER RANGERS JLA!!!" 

[][1]

   [1]: index.html



End file.
